<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lara Croft - Oneshots by SkyeStark85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108847">Lara Croft - Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStark85/pseuds/SkyeStark85'>SkyeStark85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider &amp; Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStark85/pseuds/SkyeStark85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just everything that comes to my mind. English is not my native language so I apologize for grammatical or written mistakes... Also I don't have a regular update plan, don't wonder!</p><p>Requests are open! Enjoy :)</p><p>(will only do Lara x female. Also i published this story on wattpad as well, just in case someone recognizes it :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lara Croft/Reader, Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"GOD THIS IS USELESS!!" you heard her shouting in her office. She's been like this since a few days already... You didn't really know what to do or how to help her but decided to look after her and try to calm her at least a little. </p><p>You slowly opened the heavy doors of her office and went inside. There she stood.in the middle if the room with her back facing you. Papers all around her in no order.</p><p>"Lara... You really need-" she interrupted you. "I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!" she was more than angry and it slowly started to scare you... Not in over 4 years you have seen her like that... Not sleeping,  eating.. Or even talking. It wasn't her anymore... The Lara you developed a chrush on 3 years ago...<br/>
"I need to fucking finish this shit and you will leave me alone" she added in a dark tone.<br/>
You usually would have just listened. But you couldn't handle this anymore... She will destroy herself with that eventually.<br/>
So you went to her instead.... "Lara listen" You grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She flinched a little at your touch. "you have to stop this for one god damn moment. You're completely out of your mind!  I'm worried! " you explained a little angry as well. "don't you dare to tell me what to do..." she hissed and grabbed your wrist that was still placed on her shoulder in a thight grip. "stop it... Please... What happened to you...?" You were close to tears. It scared you so much to see her like that... She was always so sweet... So caring... What has this god damn work done to her?!<br/>
She let go of you and slammed her fist hard against the wall right next to your head. You flinched hard. "LARA YOU SCARE ME! " you shouted with tears in your eyes and looked right into hers. "I- i don't know what drives you insane like this but this isn't you... This isnt the Lara Croft I fell in love with" you barely whispered.<br/>
Her facial expression changed instandly...she realized what she did. "sorry but I can't do this anymore..." you turned your head away. You actually wanted to just run away from all of this... But she had you pinned between her body and the cold wall behind you.<br/>
She suddenly grabbed your head and roughly turned it to face her again. Before you could react you felt her lips on yours. You were in shock. You tried to push her away but she grabbed your wrists tightly and pinned them above your head. "Lara what are you-" you were interrupted by her tounge sliding into your mouth deepening the kiss. You finally gave in and relaxed a little. You knew you had no chance... And isn't this what you always wanted after all?<br/>
She let go of you after a couple minutes looking directly into your eyes. "do you want me? " she whispered in a dark tone "wha-what do you mean? " you asked back still totally confused and shocked about what just happened. "I said.... Do you want me? " she asked again even darker this time. "y-yes I... I do" you stuttered not sure if she meant wanting her...right here... Right now. "take your shirt off" she ordered. Your hands began to shake. She was so serious about this. "first i... I need to know if you want this beacuse of me or because of the sex..."<br/>
She smirked. "Sweetie i've been wanting you for a long time. If it was nothing more than just sex I would have done it years ago." her eyes were so dark by now. But you knew she told the truth.<br/>
You didn't reply and slowly took your shirt off just as she ordered. She came closer again. "I could stare at you all day long... But That's not what were here for right?  I wanna see every inch of your perfect body." she whispered and bit her lip. she grabbed your wrist once again and dragged you to her desk. "sit" and so you did. She began to take of her leather jacket and the jacket underneath. You probably looked like a total freak right now but you didn't care. Your wildest dreams were about to come true so you used every second to watch every single move of her. "I could use a hand though" she smirked again. You didn't think about it and grabbed the hem of her shirt and roughly took it off. She now stood in Front of you with only her tight jeans and bra left. And god she was perfect. "like what you see? " she bit her lip again. You nodded an reply. "you're a freaking goddess."</p><p>Her eyes went darker again. She came closer and laid her hands on your hips to pull you to her. "and I will show you what you missed all those years."</p><p>You gulped as her lips came so close to yours but never touching them. She played with you. Breathed  into your ear and let her lips slowly run down your bare neck. You moved your hands to her back and dugged your nails into it. She bit into your flesh in reply causing you to moan out loud. She chuckled. God why did she chuckle... You began to feel a little self concious and she felt that. She came up to your mouth again. "i'm just playing with you honey... You're perfect don't worry" She breathed against your lips. You slowly closed you eyes and leaned into her to kiss her again but she backed away. "uh uh... You're not the one in control right now." she winked. You began to feel frustrated. She was so hot and you were so damn ready but you knew she was going to tease you for a little more.<br/>
"please I-" you started but got interrupted again. "shhh... Just look at me and do what I tell you" she replied. You closed your mouth and went quiet instantly. She stood up fully again,  her still covered chest right in front of you. "come on help me with that" she looked down at you with a slight smirk. Your hands were still shaking. You were a mess. She put a finger under your chin and lifted it up. "Don't be shy..." she whispered. You gulped again. Your hands went to her back and you unclasped her bra with still shaky hands. She helped you and threw it on the ground. Her bare chest was right in front of you now. "touch me" she ordered. This time she didn't had to tell you twice.  You let your hands glide over her hips and perfect toned stomach to her breasts. She leaned down again to kiss you roughly while taking your leg and placing it around her hip. She suddenly pushed you back so your back hit the hard surface of her desk. "fuck" you moaned out loud again. She came over you. Her hands right next to your head. She leaned back down do kiss you once more. This time biting your lip so hard, you parted your lips instant. "god i'm gonna make you scream so loud." she breathed right into your ear. "then stop fucking teasing and do it! " you were so frustrated by now you began to go crazy. She chuckled again "am I really driving you that crazy...?" she asked. "yes!  Yes you do and now stop talking before I begin to think about it! "you answered.<br/>
"ohh you're not gonna go anywhere darling."<br/>
She licked her lips and went down to your neck leaving small bites here and there. You were under her full control by now. Her hands began to wander up your skin to your bra. You arched your back so she could unclasp it a little rough and throw it on the floor. She looked up at you with her eyes full of lust. You felt a shiver run through your whole body as she leaned down again to kiss your neck, slowly wandering down to your breasts. Each kiss beacme more and more lustfull and you couldn't help but let out small moans over and over. Her warm lips felt so damn good on your skin you felt like you were about to melt. "you really are beautiful... Even more than i've ever imagined" she breathed. God the thought of her thinking about you this way made you shiver again. You never thought she would feel the same way.<br/>
Her kisses now went further down over your stomach till she reached your trousers. She stopped for a moment to look up at you again. If I nodd now there's no way back anymore. "are you sure...?" she asked what you already expected. And you nodded. </p><p>She smirked again and began to open the first button of your trousers. You leaned back again and closed your eyes. She didn't stop. This was really happening now. She continued until she was able to take your pants off. When you turned your head to look at her you saw her doing the same. She slowly... Teasingly opened each button of her trouseres and finally took them off. The sight of her made you get goosebumps. She was the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. You could really not get enough of her... Ever.<br/>
You sat up again but she stopped you by pressing her lips against yours again and pushing you back down on the cold surface of her desk. "do I need to tie you up or will you finally listen to me? " she groaned against your lips with a husky voice. You had to smile. "of course tying someone up is your kink... What have i thought?" "oh i'm full of surprises... If you would know..." she replied.<br/>
God this was so damn hot... You couldn't wait any longer.<br/>
You dugged your nails into her back pulling her closer to you so your breasts were pressed against each others. "now hold your promise" you teasingly moaned into her ear. You felt her smirking once again. Just a second later she began to move her hip slowly against yours. "oh god lara..." you breathed out. You knew she loved hearing her name come out of your mouth like this because she began to move a little harder. It was an incredible feeling. You already felt like you were about to explode when she suddenly stopped. Your eyes opemed slowly just to be met by hers. Her hair looked even wilder than usual and some of ger locks hang over her forehead. It looked absolutely hot.<br/>
"I love you Lara..." I suddenly blurred out without thinking. She made a little pause and placed a hand on your cheek. "I love you too...  Y/N"</p><p>You leaned up to kiss her again. She let you this time but soon started to wander down to your neck again and further down till she reached the last piece if clothing that was still left. Slowly, she removed it. You were completely naked in front of her now... And you didn't even care anymore. You knew you both wanted this and you were more than ready after 3 years of waiting.<br/>
She kissed your legs and the insides of your thighs. Your breathing got heavier every second until she finally reached the spot you wanted her most. Just after a small moment that felt like hours to you. She began to slowly kiss you and leave small gentle bites between your legs. Your hands went down to her and you pressed your fingers into her shoulder blades. The feeling was incredible...you couldn't describe it. You heavily breathed out her name over and over again and soon felt this feeling reaching it's high. "god Lara I-" she knew you were close and went even more passionate.  It took her less than a second to push you over the edge with one last moan.<br/>
She began to slow down and came up to you again.  You pressed her as close as possible kissing her deeply. "thank you...." she smiled against your lips "you're god damn amazing..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clubbing (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come ooon! You promised!" </p><p>Lara sighed "Yea but not now! I have to finish this till tomorrow... next time okay?"</p><p>"come on sweetie, I don't wanna go alone" Sam pouted. "Sam I...." She sighed again. She knew that Sam wouldn't give up that easy and she really didn't want to discuss this right now. "You know what... fine. But just ONE hour okay?" Lara finally made a compromise.</p><p>"YES!" Sam shouted happily and hugged Lara. "You won't regret it alright?!"</p><p>"Yea yea yea we will see..." Lara mumbled but Sam was already inside her room again changing clothes. Lara couldn't hold back a smile. Sam was adorable even if She's hard to handle sometimes. God she couldn't believe she agreed... She thought Sam wouldn't go to parties anymore within the next couple of years but she was terribly wrong.</p><p>She went back to her room as well and opened her Wardrobe. "God I don't even know...." She randomly picket out something and Changed into it. And it actually turned out better than expected. She wore a Black tight t-shirt under a black-red checked shirt and a dark jeans.</p><p>"Damn Lara....that's pretty hot though" Sam leaned against her door frame and smirked. Lara turned around. "well you don't look bad yourself" She smirked back at Sam wearing her black tight dress. "Are you ready to go?" </p><p>"Yea I guess...don't make me regret this-" </p><p>"It's gonna be awesome I promise"</p><p>Lara smiled slightly and walked out of her room. "Maybe you'll finally get laid tonight" Sam added while Lara passed her. "SAM!" She laughed and continued walking away. "yea yea.... I bet she's gonna be" Sam said to herself and followed her Friend.</p><p>They arrived about 20 minutes later. The whole room was full of people already and they had struggles to get in. The air was hot and the music incredibly loud. Lara hasn't been clubbing since forever and was now getting a little nervous. Sam took her hand and led her away from the big crowd. That was way better for Lara. She didn't like big crowds and was way more comfortable with the few people dancing on the dance floor at the moment. "I'll get drinks, don't run away!" Sam chuckled and went to the bar. Lara smiled and leaned against the wall behind her. She looked around a bit. It didn't take long until she spotted a girl that caught her attention. She was absolutely stunning, she sat on a small bench on the other side of the dance floor completely alone and seemed a little nervous. Lara caught herself staring when Sam came back and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Who are you staring at?!" Sam tried to follow her view. "What? No no I was-" </p><p>"Come on don't bullshit me" Sam laughed. "Who's the lucky guy?" She smiled and handed Lara her drink. Sam didn't knew about it. Lara was definitely not into guys she knew that since years. She noticed when one night Sam and Lara went out to a club just like tonight. Sam managed to get her drunk and she ended up having a one night stand with an incredibly hot girl. She never saw her again though..and Sam never found out. "It's no one, relax about it" Lara managed to smile back and took another small glance at the girl still sitting there...</p><p>"Well if you say so... come on take a sip" Sam teased. "What even is that?" Lara chuckled. "Just try it..trust me"</p><p>Lara hesitated but took a sip. "Shit what the hell is that" She coughed as the liquid burned in her throat. Sam chuckled "The hardest stuff they had believe me" "I don't wanna get drunk! Jezus Sam". Sam laughed in reply "But I miss drunk Lara" "Forget it! I have an exam tomorrow!" Lara was a little mad now. She knew she'd regret this. "Could you please forget that damn test for one second and enjoy the evening with your friend!?" Sam was serious about and Lara began to feel a little sorry. She promised her to come with her and now she felt like she destroyed it. "Hey listen... i'm sorry okay I just... I really am not used to it anymore" Lara sighed. "It's okay...hey let's make the best out of it right?" Sam replied and smiled a bit. "Yea..thank you" </p><p>"so...will you now tell me who you were staring at?" Sam changed the topic and seemed completely happy again. Lara now noticed that it was useless to deny it. Sam would bother her with it forever if she didn't tell her. Lara pointed over to the girl still sitting there looking around nervously. Sam didn't really knew who she meant until it hit her. "You... You mean that girl over there!? Shit You're into girls!?" She was more than surprised. Lara blushed a little and nodded slightly. "Why the hell did you never tell me?! Oh my god Lara Croft is into girls!!" She happily jumped around. Lara had to laugh. "What the hell are you waiting for!?" "What? What am I supposed to do?" "Oh my god do I really have to tell you what to do?!" Sam laughed. "No no but I...I don't know..."</p><p>"I promised you to get laid tonight so drink your damn drink and ask her to dance with you"</p><p>"You didn't promise me anything" Lara had to laugh as well. "Come on.. She's really cute...and so are you... ask her." Sam said and smiled at her friend. "Okay okay fine!" Lara smiled back. "be quiet later I need my sleep" Sam winked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" Lara smiled sweetly at her. "O-h Hey!" She answered a little shy. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" Lara sat down next to her. "Oh that...well I'm here with a friend of mine but I haven't seen her since she made out with some random guy" She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh damn... that's mean, I'm sorry..." </p><p>"It's okay though..i'm used to it" She replied. "You don't seem like you're comfortable in here..." Lara said. "Yea well.. I don't like those many people and the loud music at all" </p><p>"Well same...my friend forced me to join her" Lara chuckled. "Shall I give you some company?" She added a little nervous though.</p><p>The girl finally looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I would...like that"</p><p>"Cool! Uhm...I'm Lara by the way" She introduced herself. "Y/n" The girl simply replied and smiled at Lara. "Well it's nice to meet you" Lara chuckled in reply. "Do you want to..dance?" </p><p>The girl hesitated a moment but agreed eventually. Lara held out her hand for her to take it and led her to the dance floor.</p><p>A pretty good song began to play after a couple moments and Lara began to sway her hips slightly. Y/n seemed to like it... She stared at Lara's movements. Lara chuckled when she noticed. She took her hands and laid them onto her hips. "Will you dance as well or will you continue staring? Which I don't have problem with! It makes me confident" Lara Laughed. The girl was snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I...I just-..." She sighed and blushed hardly. Lara laid a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face her again. "Hey it's okay... Tell me" Lara smiled sweetly. "I...I think you're very attractive... but I've never been with a girl I don't even know what I fee-"She was shut up by Laras lips on hers. She kissed her passionately and y/n din't even hesitate to return the kiss. They pulled away after a couple minutes. "Did you like that?" Lara asked. "I... yea...I did" She whispered back. "Then I guess... you're into girls as well..." Lara smiled. "Are you here to... just sleep with me and leave again...?" She suddenly asked. Laras expression went worried. "No sweetie... i'm not... you caught my attention and I struggled to even ask you anything because I was afraid you would reject me..." She seriously explained. "So you... like me?" Her face lightened up again. "I do" Lara chuckled. "now let's dance."</p><p>Another song began to play. Both Girls were now way more confident and finally started to dance. Lara laid her hands on Y/n's hips and pulled her close. The other girl replied by laying her arms around Lara's neck smiling. "God you're damn hot do you know that?" Lara groaned into her ear. Y/n felt a huge shiver run down her spine and she pressed her nails into Lara's neck. Lara smirked and let her hands wander up her sides. "Tell me if you don't like anything... I don't want to force you" Lara added. The girl didn't reply but pulled Lara closer again to kiss her just as passionate as before. Lara was now the one to be surprised by the sudden confidence but replied within seconds. Y/n felt Laras tongue slowly gliding over her lips and she instantly opened them for her. They began to make out more and more passionate until Lara pulled back after a while. "If you kiss me one more time like that i'm gonna make you regret it" Lara smirked darkly. "I... I want you..." The girl stuttered in reply but looked away. Lara grabbed her chin and turned her face to hers again. "hm? I didn't hear you?" Lara said as if she didn't understood. Of course she did, she wanted to tease her. The girl let out a breath before looking into Laras eyes again "I want you" She said. Lara smirked again. She loved being in control and she knew Y/n loved it too. "but... I've never slept with a girl before..." She then added. Lara pulled her close again and groaned into her hear "Let me take care of you tonight... just enjoy it." The girl nodded slightly and smiled. Lara began to grind her hips slowly and teasingly against Y/n. The girl closed her eyes and let out a loud breath in reply. Lara smiled to herself. She got her. And she will show her what it is like to spend a night with Lara Croft.</p><p>Lara pulled her close and breathed against her neck. The girl was clearly nervous, she seemed like she wanted to do something but was to shy to try it. Lara took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Do you want to go somewhere more private with me?" She asked. "Y-yea.." The girl stuttered in reply. Lara dragged her outside and called a taxi "Are you okay with my place? My room mate won't be back within the next couple hours" She smirked. "Sounds good." Y/n simply replied.</p><p>The drive back home was quiet but there was a huge tension between them. It felt like forever until they finally arrived and as soon as the taxi stopped she paid and took Y/n's hand again to lead her to her apartment. She unlocked the door and let the girl in locking the door behind them as soon as both were inside. She looked at Y/n. The girl smiled slightly but Lara felt like she wasn't sure about it. "Sweetie yo know you don't have to..." Lara caressed the girl's arm. "No! It's not that I don't want I just... I just have never done this before..." She explained. Lara leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. "Just tell me what you want me to do.. and don't be scared, I won't hurt you... well unless you want me to" She chuckled. "I... can you.. be-" The girl sighed nervously. Lara waited and smiled. "Can I?..."</p><p>"Can you be rough with me?" She finally managed to say. Lara had to smile. "you want me to be rough? I didn't expect that but I like it" She whispered teasingly. The girl closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall enjoying it. Lara knew she drove her crazy and she loved it. she took the girls legs and placed them around her hips pressing her against the wall. Her fingers pressed into her thighs and she started placing small kisses against her neck. Y/n moaned out loud in reply and Lara took this as a sign to get more rough slowly biting the soft flesh of her neck leaving small marks. Y/n began to scratch over Lara's back and it made her crazy. She backed away and carried the girl into her bedroom throwing her on the bed roughly and locking her door after. She looked down at the stunning girl laying on her bed just waiting for her. She missed that, she couldn't deny it. The last time she slept with someone is already a while ago but she remembered being told she was damn good in bed. </p><p>"Take your shirt of" Lara ordered after a moment. The girl seemed a little nervous for a second but that faded quickly and she did as she was told. Lara smirked in reply turning away to her drawer opening it. "Your bra too." She ordered not even looking at Y/n but searching for something else. The girl hesitated another small moment but eventually took it off as well throwing it down to the floor.</p><p>Lara finally turned around again with a rope in her hands. "What are you-" Y/n started but got interrupted by the brunette coming towards the bed again kneeling on the edge and pressing her thumb against the other girls lips. "Trust me alright?" Lara whispered and let her thumb wander over the girls lips who nodded in reply relaxing a little again. Lara sat in front of her taking her time to look at the other girls beautiful body before suddenly grabbing her by the wrists tying them on the headboard over her head. She pulled on the rope for a second but noticed there was no way back now...not that she wanted to stop her at all. Lara was perfect and she couldn't wait what she had prepared to do with her.</p><p>Lara was in full charge now. looking at Y/n in front of her being tied up and craving for her touch was something else. And it felt amazing.</p><p>Lara leaned down to place some gentle kisses all over her chest and stomach before slowly wandering up to the girls neck again beginning to bite into her soft flesh causing her to moan slightly. "Shh sweetie..." the brunette said smirking before leaning down again to explore her body with her lips. The girl arched her back in reply biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Lara noticed and roughly pushed her down again holding her in place while she continued. It was pure torture for Y/n but just because she wanted to touch Lara so bad.</p><p>Lara came up to her face again teasingly kissing her lips slowly breathing against them. "tell me if you're not comfortable with anything i do..." she whispered before she took another piece of fabric blindfolding the half naked girl beneath her. The girl gasped slightly but didn't protest. She loved it and Lara knew it damn well so she started unbuttoning the girls pants slowly pulling them down so she was just left in her panties. "You're so damn beautiful y/n you know that?" Lara said while taking another look at her admiring her body. She then began to undress herself as well. The girl noticed and tried pulling at her ropes again but with no chance to get them off. "so desperate already? alright then..." Lara untied one of her wrists but still having a firm grip on her arm. She placed the girls hand right on her chest and closed her eyes. Y/n began to roam her hand all over Lara's body as far as she could and the brunette let out a small gasp before taking her hand away tying it on the headboard again. "Your body feels amazing..can I see you?" She nervously asked and Lara smirked. "Not yet sweetie...not yet" Was all she answered before her hands went down to the last piece of y/n's clothes. She took them off without hesitation leaving the tied up and blindfolded girl completely naked in front of someone she had just met.</p><p>Lara sat up again and smiled. She loved being in this position.<br/>She leaned down again leaving soft kisses on the girls body wandering down to her legs. Lara kissed her tighs causing her to moan again making lara smirk. The girl was completely tensed up knowing what was about to happen. "relax sweetie...relax and enjoy" Lara said before lettingher lups wander up the girls tighs again stopping just before the place she wanted her most. Lara didn't hestitate and placed her soft lips on her center slowly teasing her. Y/n arched her back in reply pulling on the ropes again. She wanted to see Lara... Touch her. <br/>Lara meanwhile wanted to tease her just a bit more and slowly used her tounge on her driving her absolutely crazy. <br/>"g-od Lara.." she moaned out loud when Lara stopped and went up again freeing her from the blindfold. Y/n's eyes widened at the sight of Lara. She was so damn perfect she wanted to touch her so bad. Lara didn't let her though...she started to let her hands wander over her own body letting the girl watch every movement.<br/>"please... Stop teasing i-" she stopped. <br/>"what is it sweetie?" Lara groaned looking down at her. "i want you... Now." the girl replied breathing heavily already.</p><p>That was enough for Lara to finally free her hands as well. Y/n didn't hestitate and let her hands wander over laras whole body enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Lara closed her eyes for a second leaning over her again. "now hold your promise..." the girl groaned into Lara's ear smirking.<br/>"oh don't worry..." she whispered back smiling as well positioning herself between the girls legs again who was now able to push Lara's head against her harder. Lara enjoyed her excitement so much and started slightly biting into y/n's sensitive skin causing her to flinch and almost push her over the edge already. The girl moaned her name over and over again enjoying every second of the feeling of Lara's tounge between her legs. It didn't take long until she felt a familiar feeling built up inside her. "god Lara!" she moaned out one last time before reaching her high arching her back. Lara continued for a few moments letting her ride out her high before sitting up again smiling. Y/n had her eyes closed breathing heavily. Lara leaned down to give her a passionate kiss laying down next to her. "thank you... " she breathed out. "you're welcome" Lara chuckled. </p><p>The girl sat up again looking down at the brunette. </p><p>"my turn"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First time (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lara and you have been together since a couple months already. It has been an amazing time so far and you see yourself falling more in love with her each day. She has been caring so much about you, you notice that. It seems perfect, even though it's your first relationship with a girl...or anyone in general and neither of you have much experience with anything. But maybe that's what makes it perfect? </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So.. how is it going with Lara?" </p>
<p>You were in the middle of lunch break in your University, when suddenly your best friend showed up next to you with two coffees in her hand. You took one. "Thanks. Uhm..it's pretty good" you just replied and took a sip. "Pretty good? what does pretty good mean?" she chuckled. "Well it's... It's actually perfect...i'm very happy" you slightly smiled and took another sip. "Come on, don't be shy to tell me everything. I know it's your first relationship with anyone but you know you can trust me. And i am do happy for you!" She smiled at you.</p>
<p>"Thank you" You laughed. "Well... what am I supposed to tell you?" You added not knowing what to say about your relationship. "Is she good in bed?" She suddenly asked and you almost choked. "Oh she- we- I mean... we haven't had..." You stuttered not able to finish your sentence.</p>
<p>"You haven't?! It's been so long what have you been doing all day?!" </p>
<p>"As if sex is the only thing you need... no we just... I don't know it hasn't came that far yet. We want to take it slow you know..." You explained.</p>
<p>"Well...do you you want it?" </p>
<p>"I...." You sighed. "Yes...Yes I do."</p>
<p>"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" She chuckled again.</p>
<p>"I don't know I'm too shy okay? What if she doesn't"</p>
<p>"Well I am pretty sure she does. I think she's just waiting for it just like you... and one of you has to make the first step now and I recommend it's you" </p>
<p>"I... I will see okay...?" You replied and drank your coffee without another word.</p>
<p>She was right though... maybe she's been waiting too but was too shy or scared to admit it? Shall I just go to her and...start?! God I don't even know what to do... </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey sweetie I'm back!" You heard her sweet voice. It was already late but you knew she had to work some extra hours today. You have been nervous since the talk you had earlier. You thought about it and came to the result that you wanted to try it today. "Hey how are you?" You went to her and wrapped your arms around her. "Pretty exhausted but now that you're  here it's way better already" She smiled and kissed you. You closed your eyes and kissed back passionately. "Mhhh" You heard her groan quietly. "Someone missed me I guess?" She chuckled when you two pulled away. "I did" You smiled a little nervous. </p>
<p>Okay....how to start now... should  wait a little more or should I just- </p>
<p>"Honey?" She interrupted your thoughts. "Yea?" You asked back. "Are you alright? you seem a little absence." She smiled. "Oh I... I just thought about...uhg fuck it" You decided to not think about it any longer and just kissed her again. She was caught by surprise but kissed back without hesitation. You two got more and more passionate each second. You felt her hands on her hips pushing you back so your back hit the wall. You opened your mouth with surprise and she took the chance to slip her tongue inside your mouth. You gasped but returned the kiss more nervous each second. You didn't really knew what to do but she seemed to like it. You two pulled back for air after a couple minutes. "Lara I...I don't know if you feel the same way but i...I am ready to take the next step..." You began to explain. She laid a hand on your cheek and kissed you. "So am I..." She then replied. "So...shall we just... try it then?" </p>
<p>She chuckled. "yes... I would love to."</p>
<p>"so...How do we...start?" You nervously asked. She seemed to be just as nervous as you but tried hard not to show it. She took your hand and lead you to the bedroom. See pulled you close to connect her lips with yours passionately. You replied and grabbed her collar to pull her even closer. Her hands were all over you. She took off your shirt slowly and threw it on the ground after. You looked at each other smiling nervously. "Your turn sweetie" She said. "Right..." you took a step closer again and began to open her jacket. She helped you and stood in front of you just in her bra and trousers in no time. You could now clearly notice how nervous she was as well. She was so tense her muscles were clearly visible and you loved it. You didn't know how often you told her how freaking hot she was. You took her wrists and laid her hands around you. She looked up into your eyes and you gave her a slight smile. "C-can I..?" She began to stutter and you felt her fingers pressing against the soft fabric of your bra on your back. It was so adorable to see her as nervous as this... she was so confident and strong all the time... but you were actually glad she's got as less experience as you did. You slowly nodded in reply and after a short moment of struggling she managed to get your bra off. You closed your eyes and put your arms to your side exposing yourself in front of her. You heard her gulp slightly. She was staring at you you could feel that. You have actually never seen each other naked before so you just let her. "you...you look stunning." She began to speak again and came closer. You blushed and opened your eyes again just to be met by her beautiful brown ones. She kissed you again slowly and passionate. You felt her soft hands slowly glide over your hips and stomach but you noticed she didn't really knew what she was doing. Her hands where slightly shaking.</p>
<p>"It's alright sweetie..." You whispered and grabbed her hands to lay them onto your breasts. She gasped again and slowly began to move her hands all over you. "mhhh..." You breathed into her ear feeling her tense up again. You  laid your hands on her shoulders and pushed her back just a little. "D-did I do something wrong?" She asked worriedly. "No" You chuckled. "But I need you to relax... I am so nervous as well but I want you to be comfortable."  you smiled sweetly. she nodded in reply. "I trust you... I just don't wanna do anything wrong..."</p>
<p>"Oh you won't... you're already amazing" You winked. That gave her confidence. She came closer again and pushed you back on the bed. You didn't expect that but damn it was hot. She removed her bra herself and crawled over you. Now you were the one tensing up. She was incredibly stunning and she knew it. You leaned up to connect her lips with yours again. It quickly turned out into a making out session and you two were more passionate than ever before. Her breasts pressed onto yours and you let out a small moan. "god you're amazing" You breathed between the hot kisses. You felt her smile against your lips. "Are you... sure about all of this?" Her voice went sweet and caring. "Yes... I want you" You replied while catching your breath. You sat up in front of her staring at her beautiful body. "god you're so damn perfect..." You almost whispered and placed a hand on her waist. She had such a toned body and these muscles fitted her so well... you let your eyes wander up to her chest and got you didn't regret anything. Everything on her was so damn perfect you actually got a little insecure about your own body. "so are you.." She then replied. </p>
<p>You came closer and kissed her once again. You pushed her back so you were on top of her now looking down at her. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. You bent down to kiss her neck and wandered down over her shoulder and breasts to her stomach and finally reached her pants. She closed her eyes already letting you do whatever you wanted. You began to unbutton her trousers slowly and teasingly until you were able to take them off completely. She raised her hips to help you and her pants went to the ground just a moment after. You did the same. Both of you had only one last piece of clothing left. You looked at each other again still not realizing this was actually happening. Your hands went down to her hips again and you looked up at her to make sure she's alright. She just gave you a sweet smile and you took that as an agreement to take her panties off. </p>
<p>There she was...completely naked and damn beautiful you could only stare for a moment until she reached to your panties as well and you helped her taking them off.</p>
<p>You went to kiss her again "I love you so much...." You said. "she looked you in the eyes and smiled "I love you too y/n..."</p>
<p>You nervously took one of her legs and pushed it up a little so you could place yourself between them. You never lost eye contact when you slowly connected your hips. Her mouth opened a little to release a small moan and so did you. It felt so damn right. </p>
<p>You took her hands and pinned them above her head interlocking your fingers. You came down to lay your forehead on hers closing your eyes. Then you began to move slowly. "God....Lara" You breathed out her name and it made her crazy. Her head leaned up to bite down onto your lip which caused you to press you hips harder against hers. It was perfect... Every single bit of it. "Can you... go a little faster..?" She slightly moaned. You felt a huge shiver run down your spine and you did what she said. After some moments she leaned up again and turned you around so she was on top. It felt amazing to have her this close...</p>
<p>Now she began to move. a little harder than you did and you loved it. Both of you already felt like you were about to reach your high soon. "God y/n..." She moaned and it was everything she needed to do to push you over the edge with her following just moments after.</p>
<p>She collapsed on top of you breathing hard into your ear. You wrapped your arms tightly around her never wanting her to leave again. "That was... so damn amazing" She whispered. "Oh god it was.... I love you... I love you so much Lara..." You kissed again. "I love you too..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our Story (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*February 4th, 2021*</p>
<p>It was a moment I always waited for... a moment full of joy and surprise. </p>
<p>I was more than overwhelmed while looking down at my girlfriend, Lara Croft, the love of my life kneeling before me with a ring in her hands. I felt tears filling my eyes - tears of joy of course. I didn't realize that after all those years we were together... all those years we spent together even before we fell in love....</p>
<p>"Y/n... I..." She started. she was clearly overwhelmed herself. "I am here tonight... to ask you this... because I want you to be mine forever...The last few nights I spent sitting on my desk to write down what to say... but those words coudn't describe anything so I threw that away and decided to improvise... as always you know..." She chuckled slightly.</p>
<p>"let me tell you what finally convinced me to think that you're the one. "</p>
<p>"I know you since I was born... and I love to think back to these times..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Croft Manor, 1999*</p>
<p>"Y/n oh my- what the hell are you doing here? it's past midnight, my dad will freak out if he sees you!" She chuckled but of course let me in. I climbed up to her balcony and knocked on the window 3 times. I often used to sneak away from home to get to her. After all she was my best friend...</p>
<p>"He never did, don't worry!" I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Do you have the book?" I said while sitting down on her bed. </p>
<p>"Of course I do! I stole it from the library, dad won't notice don't worry" She smiled and got a small book out of her wardrobe where she hid it. That specific book was something we always tried to get. A book full of adventures and knowledge about artifacts. Richard didn't want us to have it because 1. he said if we had it, he would never get it back again and 2. It was the only one existing in this world. He would probably get a stroke if he found out.</p>
<p>"Awesome!" I said when she sat down next to me.</p>
<p>"Will you be quiet y/n?" She laughed and opened it with big excitement.</p>
<p>It was not the first night we did such things and not the last.... We had that dream to become adventurers one day and so our story went on...</p>
<p>I could only chuckle in reply... Those were indeed such precious memories with her...</p>
<p>"You were there for me when my father died... When I felt alone and empty... Actually I never was. You were there for me any second I needed you... We spend so much time together...and then we went to high school... And even though we weren't in the same class we still managed to meet everyday during lunch break..." she slightly chuckled at the last part, memories coming up to our minds once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Wimbledon High School, 2008*</p>
<p>"Y/n over here!" I heard Lara say my name from across the Cafeteria. It was lunch break once again and I looked forward to spending it with her as always. I smiled and immediately rushed over to her, taking my usual seat next to her.</p>
<p>"how was class so far?" She asked as we started to eat. </p>
<p>"What kind of question is that?" I chuckled. "You know how much I hate chemistry."</p>
<p>"ah right... did that stupid guy bother you again?" </p>
<p>"as always... but I don't care anymore.. i am really not interested" I chuckled. "How was your class?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea, didn't pay attention at all" She smiled. </p>
<p>"Right, how could I forget.." I laughed. She was always daydreaming in class and I had to admit it was cute...</p>
<p>"I thought about finding the Divine Source..." She sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh and I am sure you will... we will!" I smiled and gave her a gentle nudge on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Just when she was about to say something we got interrupted by a more than familiar voice. oh go why now.</p>
<p>"Hey sweetie" That damn guy from class couldn't just let it be. "any plans for later?"</p>
<p>"did you not notice I am not interested...?" I said and looked down. I hated situations like these... I just wanted to enjoy my time with Lara.</p>
<p>"Oh come on you didn't even give me a chance" He chuckled.</p>
<p>"Fuck off she said no" Lara suddenly got up and caught him by surprise.</p>
<p>"And...who do you think you are?" He said while rising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Her Girlfriend. if you may excuse us now" She casually said and took my hand.</p>
<p>Now I was the one to be surprised. Did she just-? I had to hold back a chuckle.. She would do anything for me and I loved that protective side.</p>
<p>The guy left without another word, clearly speechless.</p>
<p>"God dammit" I now had to laugh out loud. His face said everything. He would never come close to me again.</p>
<p>"Sorry.. but he annoyed you.. and me too to be honest" She smiled and we continued eating and chatting like nothing happened. I would never forget that moment. especially not when I realized I fell for her just months later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those lunch breaks were always the highlight of my day..." She said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"but it got only better and better. We graduated and went to university, now being able to spend more time together since we shared a room. It was clear that we both had a crush on each other.. but neither of us wanted to admit it... even though the whole university knew it" She laughed. But then there was that evening....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*UCL University, 2012*</p>
<p>"you ready?" I called Lara who was still in the bathroom, preparing herself for the ball. Both of us weren't really into parties and balls but we had to go and so we did. I wore an elegant, backless dress and had my hair tied up. I looked pretty good... I only did it for her though.. I didn't care about the other ones.</p>
<p>"Yes, one minute!" I heard her shout. I sighed and just wanted to check my phone when she opened the door. </p>
<p>My jaw almost dropped. Her dress was incredibly beautiful... and she had hair hair open, her long curls falling over her shoulders. She didn't look like she was much comfortable but god she was stunning...</p>
<p>"wow... you look good." I said, a smile appearing on my lips as I stepped closer.</p>
<p>"Thanks... you don't look bad yourself..." She smiled a bit nervous. </p>
<p>"come on... we got this.. it's gonna be over soon" I chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the ballroom.</p>
<p>We heard the music and people chatting from outside already. It was a great atmosphere I had to admit...</p>
<p>"You want a drink?" I offered her as we walked inside.</p>
<p>"a little later, thanks" She chuckled.</p>
<p>"You sure? Well then i'll wait too" I smiled. We stood a bit away from the main crowd, not really knowing what to do. We chatted a bit as always but soon it was quiet between us again...</p>
<p>"come on.. dance with me" I suddenly said when I couldn't stand the silence any longer, we had to do something.</p>
<p>"Dance? uh.. i'm not-" She started but I interrupted her by pulling her with me to the dance floor. I smiled and motivated her to relax and dance a bit. I saw she din't really knew what to do so I took her hand again and pulled her closer. "just follow my lead...and focus on me and not on your feet..." I said and she just nodded in reply, looking right into my eyes with a soft smile. I started moving a bit, doing a few steps and she tried to follow me as best as she could. It actually worked! She was a natural, she was just a bit shy.</p>
<p>"perfect... just keep going like that" I chuckled slightly and so did she. We continued for a while and I felt her relaxing a bit. We soon actually started to enjoy this until a pretty slow song came on. I laid my hand on her waist and interwived our fingers. She looked up at me in surprise but soon smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. We kept dancing slowly, our bodies close and our gaze fixed on each other. In that moment I realized once more how much I loved her...</p>
<p>But that shouldn't be it. It didn't take her long until I felt her tensing up slightly again.</p>
<p>"Lara are yo-" I couldn't finish the sentence when I felt her soft lips on mine. Never in a million years did I expect her doing this... My heart made a huge jump. Butterflies filling my stomach and shivers running through every of my vein. It was perfect... She soon pulled away, blushing.</p>
<p>"sorry i...-" Now I was the one to interrupt her. I pulled her close again and connected our lips once more, now closing my eyes and enjoying it... I didn't care who was watching... It was not like it surprised anyone.</p>
<p>That night was one of the best in my whole life so far... We confessed our feelings to each other, danced half of the night and made out the other half. It was amazing not needing to hide it or hold myself back any longer... She was now my girlfriend....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had to smile brightly... that was indeed one of my favorite memories ever...</p>
<p>"After that night we could finally be ourselves again...without any secrets... and belive me it was the best decision ever to kiss you that night..." She smiled.</p>
<p>"The following years were the best of my life... sure we had our struggles as well.. I was too often too busy with work... I should have spent more time with you... But I am working on that. You made me a better human already y/n.. You make me so unbelievably happy with every passing day. And I never want to loose that... loose you. Every adventure we went on are memories I never want to forget... And I will try to be as careful as possible not to almost die every time." she chuckled. "No but seriously... You're all I ever have and all that I ever need....I love you and I want to spend my life with you and that's why I'm taking my chance right now to ask you.... Will you marry me y/n...?" </p>
<p>That was all it took me to break put in tears. Happy tears. "Yes... oh god Yes Lara" I laughed. "That's all I ever wanted... I love you..." I kneeled down to her, took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. She was more than relieved and happy as well... She kissed me back like her life depended on it. I was going to marry her... I was going to spend the rest of my life with her....</p>
<p>y/n Croft... That sounded more than amazing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealous (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit shorter but i hope you like it! </p><p>Thanks for all the reads!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always hated birthday parties.<br/>
Maybe because I only used to sit around doing nothing while everyone seemed to have the time of their lifes.<br/>
I was only here to do her a favor. My girlfriend y/n begged me until I gave in and joined her tonight.<br/>
And now I sat here asking myself if that was a good idea. I literally knew nobody...and nobody seemed to show any interest in me....unlike y/n. </p><p>She seemed to be tonights star. The one everyone has been waiting for...<br/>
Well not that I can't understand.she was truly something else... But seeing her surrounded by so many attractive girls all over her made me feel uncomfortable. Even jealous... I knew I don't had to be. She would never cheat on me. But that sight made me want to get up and show everyone she's mine and mine only.<br/>
I growled slightly but didn't do anything. I anyways kept an eye on her the whole time.</p><p>It was not long until I didn't pay attention and she disappeared which caused an undefined feeling of worry to build up in me. I felt how tensed I was. I didn't want to run after her and search her like I don't trust her but my mind was driving me insane.<br/>
"Are you looking for someone specific?"<br/>
I got pulled out of my thoughts by a girl standing in front of me with a smile. It took me a second to reply.<br/>
"I uh...have you seen y/n?" I stuttered out.<br/>
"Oh yea she just went outside with someone...i think an old friend" </p><p>"Great..." I growled under my breath.<br/>
"Can I offer you a drink?" She suddenly added taking me by surprise.</p><p>Something in my mind wanted to accept, just because it might made her jealous as well. But the rest of me had the urge to just run away and look out for my girl.</p><p>"That's a very nice offer...but I have to go. I'm sorry" I quickly replied and turned away. The next way out was down the stairs and into the garden where I prayed to find her all alone even though I knew she wasn't.</p><p>I made my way downstairs quickly pushing open the heavy door. The cold air hit my heated skin all of a sudden causing shivers.<br/>
I heard y/n's voice around the corner talking to someone. I wasted no time to go further only to be met by a sight that made me want to burst out in anger.</p><p>She was pinned against the wall by that girl from earlier. Their lips connected and her hands pinned over her head. "Y/n...." I gasped in shock. The girl let go of her looking at me with a disgusting smirk licking her lips. Y/n meanwhile looked surprised. Even scared.</p><p>I took that girl by her collar and pushed her back hard against the cold wall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I shouted at her.Tears of anger filling my eyes.<br/>
I only got a chuckle in reply.<br/>
I looked back at y/n feeling betrayed...<br/>
I wasn't even much sad. But I was full of pure anger...</p><p>"Lara let me explain she just-"</p><p>"SHUT UP" I shouted at her and took her arm to drag her away.</p><p>"Lara I- please I didn't-" she stuttered but I didn't listen.<br/>
We reached my car just a few moments later. I unlocked it.<br/>
"Get in"</p><p>"Lara..." She almost whispered looking at me with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I said get in" I repeated in a serious tone.<br/>
She finally did what I said and got in without another word.<br/>
And so did I. I started the car and started driving back to my flat. The ride was completely quiet. I was still angry...mad. But calm. Unlike her. I never saw her so tensed...so nervous. She'll regret that...</p><p>When we arrived I got out, I knew she would follow me anyways. "Lara come on can I please expl-"</p><p>"no. get in" I growled and held the door open for her. She got in quietly, I could see how tensed she was... how she was almost shaking from either fear or sadness. I followed her up the stairs until we reached my apartment. As soon as we went in I threw the door shut behind us. She flinched hard. "Lara you scare me...." She whispered and I only smirked back in reply. "Good... everyone should know I won't accept anyone coming close to you... and you should know too...."</p><p>And with that I took her wrists and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. She gasped in surprise and opened her mouth to say something again but i covered her lips with mine in a rough kiss, shutting her up. She tried to get out of my grip but I was stronger..and taller... she knew she had no chance anyways.</p><p>"You're mine babe... all mine and mine only... and after i'm done with you.. Everyone will know that." I growled into her ear and only got a whimper in reply. I smiled and took her legs to wrap them around my waist. I carried her into the bedroom like that, throwing her on the sheets roughly, crawling over her just a second later. </p><p>I didn't waste any time to take off her shirt and bra quickly. I took her wrists and tied them together with her own shirt, holding them above her head before attacking her neck roughly, not caring that I would leave multiple bite marks and hickeys. She moaned in reply, clearly enjoying what I did to her. </p><p>And I didn't stop. My lips went down to her cleavage and breasts, leaving more marks all over her until I decided it was enough. When I looked up at her, her face was filled with lust and fear.. and god that turned me on so much... being in that position.. all dominant over her without her being able to do anything against it. I smirked darkly.</p><p>"Lara I- I'm sorr-" she started to whimper out but I interrupted her by pressing my fingers against her lips.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" I growled.</p><p>"Y-you" her voice was just above a whisper.</p><p>"Say my name babe..." I then added, my fingers starting to unbutton her trousers.</p><p>"Lara..." She gasped out and I smiled satisfied.<br/>
"What a good girl you are... Now let me have you babe..." I growled again and pulled her pants and panties off roughly, causing her to whimper out. She tried to free her hands but failed. My lips trailed down her stomach further, leaving a few more bite marks before I stopped just above her core, looking up into her lust-filled eyes.</p><p>I smirked darkly, my fingers finding their way down and starting to touch her where she needed me most. She reacted by throwing her head back, moaning out my name.<br/>
"I love you all needy and desperate for me like that... Good girl" I whispered, my fingers starting to move faster, my other hand keeping her legs open. Her moans only got louder which motivated me to go on.<br/>
I let my tongue glide over her a few times while my fingers didn't stop their work on her.<br/>
And when i slowly entered her she arched her back in reply and started to move her hips. I knew she wouldn't last much longer.<br/>
"Do you want release sweetie?" I smirked.</p><p>"God yes...please" she replied while breathing heavily. God she was so hot... I wouldn't just let her go after that...</p><p>"Well then..." I let my lips connect to her core again, my fingers still moving a bit rougher now. It didn't take even one more minute until she started shaking slightly, moaning out my name one last time.</p><p>"Fuck... Lara that was-"</p><p>"Was?" I chuckled. "Babe I'm not done yet...</p><p>Her eyes widened. I gave her no time to reply when I started to undress myself as well, positioning myself beyween her legs, wrapping one around my hip. " I won't go easy on you..." Was the last thing I said before I started to move myself against her.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
I didn't know how late it was when I was done with her. The sun already started to rise again, she was tightly asleep in my arms, completely exhausted... And me next to her with a satisfied smile on my lips. She was mine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>